


Someone wants to bang the Boss

by VioletTheHero



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Comfort, Company, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Full sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex, Size Difference, Slow Build, Smut, Stalking, kray is your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletTheHero/pseuds/VioletTheHero
Summary: After a mix up at the company you work at leaves you mentally drained and at your wits end, you find strange comfort in the boss himself. And eventually grow attached to him...it seems like he's felt the same for much longer than you had even considered him anything more than Governor Kray.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Someone wants to bang the Boss

Promeopolis was rarely a place that ever felt particularly cold, more often than not it was sunny, warm, and humid. Really it was a lovely place to live for most people and with how quickly technology had advanced, particularly in Japan after the Great World Blaze it was also a dream home for many people. You were certainly included in that group, having dreamed of the city since you’d seen it on TV when you were a few summers younger. But moving meant money and living in a sadly broken city back in the states you figured it would always remain a dream.

Yet somehow, you’d gotten what you could only say was extremely lucky with a very specific job in your very specific field. For whatever reason the Foresight Foundation was looking for someone with your qualifications in a degree you’d begun to worry would take you nowhere. After a short video interview and a few months of Japanese lessons you were on your way with most of your expenses paid for by the CEO and Governor Kray Foresight himself. 

It wasn’t all sunshine of course as the only person hired for the job for the time being you were often left exhausted from your day to day work. True you were making more money now than you knew what to do with and with an expensive apartment to boot, but since you were so busy you never seemed to have the time to actually enjoy the fruits of your labour. Well, no human (and from what you’d heard, Burnish) could handle being worn down like this for long without their work suffering and after a while of this your work was definitely looking more and more shoddy.

Really it was probably good that you hadn’t been able to spend your money in the previous months since at the rate you were going you were sure your job was going to be on the line soon. 

Your worst fears seemed to be confirmed as while you held your head in your hands, trying desperately not to fall asleep at your desk, the video card of your computer clicked open. Dear god, it was Kray’s assistant, never a good sign if she made a direct call to an employee.

“Miss (L/N), Governor Foresight wishes to speak with you in his office. Now. Do not make him wait.” she instructed. Abruptly shutting the screen off after delivering the distressing order.

Taking a moment to steel yourself, slumping back in your chair as you were very much wide awake now, looking up at the glass ceiling as you contemplated how you would have to explain to your loved ones back home how you couldn’t handle it in the most prosperous city in the world. What a failure. You mentally said goodbye to your work and your desk, logging from your computer and collecting your coat and other personal effects you could fit into your tote bag you brought everyday. Looking back only once more before making your way to the elevator and what would be a long ride to the top of the building. All the way up to the top of the city where the man himself watched his success. 

It would be nice to look out from that point of view, if only for a moment wouldn’t it? But you couldn’t wrap your head around why he wanted to speak with you in person. Perhaps to dig into you himself.

When the doors opened, and you entered the office, it was exactly as you expected it to look. Clean, empty, imposing, far too large for the single man who sat at a white desk in the center as the walls around him were nothing but windows. It actually felt rather lonely. You wondered if he spent every day all alone with her, sorting through his latest success. Maybe it truly was lonely at the top. But that wasn’t any of your business as you walked up to him until he raised his hand to stop you.

You sputtered, suddenly even more nervous as you tried to speak, “Y-y-you asked to speak with me. “ you said, trying not to stutter but his intimidating form shook you.

He was easily well over six and a half feet and you wouldn’t be surprised if he was seven feet or at least close to it. Even as he sat down in front of you he was imposing, focus on his computer screen as began speaking, “Miss (F/N,L/N) I presume, you had quite an impressive degree when we discovered you through your old university professor. I do hope you thanked them.”

His praise was unexpected but it had to be building up to punch you in the gut, “I- yes I am, oh and I umm, yeah I did I-”

“Which is why it’s disappointing to see your work declining so rapidly in quality since you came here. We expected more from you so it’s sad to see you fall like this. Tell me, is everything okay with you, mentally or even physically for that manner. You were doing so well at the beginning.”

His kindness surprised you, enough that you stepped back a bit, you’d expected him to tear into you by now, not show kindness. Someone like him shouldn’t have had the time to show kindness to anyone much less you. You rubbed your arm, the months of stress building up in you. “I’m sorry….I know it’s been getting worse and worse but...no there’s not buts. I knew I was the only one in this department and I should have worked harder to maintain a good work ethic. It can just be….difficult with all the work I have.”

While his eyes were always closed, you could still read him fairly well as his brow furrowed at your explanation, “You’re the only person working in that department?” he asked, while his voice was calm there was a clear edge to it that made you wince. Had you done something wrong? Was that something you should have told him?

He stood up with a sigh, and you were subject to his sheer height for the first time in person, his wide hands placed on the desk as he looked down and thought for a moment. “I’m very sorry to hear that. I thought that the situation sounded odd when it was brought up to me as for all respects you were clearly an intelligent hard worker. I knew something was wrong there should have been at least 9 other people working with you. I’m sorry for this error, you must be exhausted.”

You looked up at him, relaxing as he apologized to you, honestly it was almost enough to make you cry. No, no you could feel the tears at the edge of your eyes , you really were crying in relief. You’d always been told you were a soft soul, “Please...please don’t worry.” you tried to say but the build up of emotions and stress was too much for you and you were crying before you knew it.

Because of your tears, you didn’t even notice as he walked in front of you, placing his hand on your shoulder, passing you a light blue handkerchief embroidered with his logo, “Please, take deep breaths, I can only imagine the amount of stress you’ve been under.”

You couldn’t help but lean forward slightly, it had been such a long time since you’d had kind physical contact in a long time with how busy you were. He seemed to recognize your need for physical affection of any sort and so pulled you into his arm and held you gently. It was so….unexpected. Why would he care, why would he care about you crying. But your emotions were so high you couldn’t help but to bury your face into his chest, barely above his waist with your height difference. He felt so warm, so safe, while you cried into him it was okay because something about how he shushed you made you feel like everything would be okay.

Kray Foresight was such an important figure not just in the city but the world as a whole. The technology he developed had saved so many lives. He was such a powerful man, wealthy, he could do things you could never dream of. Yet for whatever reason he was here comforting you after months of you barely doing your job. Regardless of what he said about it not being your fault. 

He held you for….you weren’t actually sure how long but when you were finally able to break the hug you realized with horror your teary make-up had been smeared across his pure white shirt. “Oh god I am so sorry I- I didn’t mean to I just-”

“Shhhhh..” he assured you with a small but genuine smile, “Clothes can be cleaned, but employees like you can’t be replaced. Please I want you to take the next two weeks off paid vacation. We’ll make sure you’ll have plenty of help by the time you get back.” Kray explained to you, and you felt about ready to burst into tears all over again. 

You bowed to him promptly, a habit you’d gradually picked up over the time you lived in Japan, “Thank you so much governor you won’t regret this thank you. I will use this time well!” you said, trying to reassert some of your professionalism.

“I know you will. Now please go home and get some rest.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The break was just what you needed after pushing yourself so hard, taking the time to catch up on sleep and give yourself some much needed self care in the form of proper meals and food supplies as well as a proper laptop to actually get your work done. Actually, with the time you had you were able to reorganize your set up so that when you did get back you would be more efficient.

But despite these, you found your thoughts dwelling back over and over again to the Governor. How gentle, and sweet, and understanding he’d been with you, happy to not only provide you this rest but also his own embrace and comfort when he’d surely had other things to do. While you’d freely admit in the past that he was handsome from the pictures you saw of him or his many interviews, it wasn’t until he’d held you in that moment that you felt something more. It was a warmness for him that you felt from the depths of your heart to the core of your lower half. 

The result of these feelings and your freetime meant you’d spent a few evenings with a newly bought personal massager as you leaned back and pictured his hands caressing you instead. You felt your body inching closer to its release on this night, ready to go to sleep early after you got the job done. But a sudden knocking at your apartment door had you rushing to pull your underwear and skirt up and tossing the toy under your bed before you rushed to see who was bothering you at this ungodly hour.

You opened the door, pretending to whoever was visiting you that you were not just pleasuring yourself into oblivion with a polite grin. Still, when you actually took the moment to see who had bothered you you almost had to catch your breath as Kray’s figure stood in the door frame. Very much filling it up as he had to duck his head slightly to look in. “Miss (L/N) I hope I’m not bothering you.” the governor said as he smiled.

It took you a moment, maybe another for you to think of what to say to him. Him, the god among men that he was who had for whatever reason decided to make his way to your apartment. Shit did he want to come in? When was the last time you’d deep cleaned the place? “N-no not at.” you said, unconsciously running your hard through your (H/C) hair. “Wh-what brings you here?”   
“I wanted to tell you personally that we were able to get more people on your team and they’re already looking into your previous work and making corrections. However I have still been feeling awfully that the situation happened at all. Do you have the time to go to dinner tonight?”   
You didn’t expect that, a million things would have come to your head over him asking you out to dinner. “I can be ready in 20 minutes.” you finally answered without thinking. 

He nodded, “I’ll be waiting at the front of your building in one of the Foresight Foundations vehicles. I’ll see you shortly.” he said before walking away without another word.

On one hand, you arguably had the time to finish getting off before you headed out so you wouldn’t be constantly thinking about it, especially with the object of your affections right there. But at the same time, you wanted to go ahead and fix yourself up to the best of your ability. He may have been your boss, arguably far out of your league, but after that first touch...you desperately hoped that all this meant you at least had a chance. It was deeply unprofessional to even think of pining after him but that wouldn’t stop you now.

That had to be the fastest you’d ever gotten ready for something that didn’t just call for the absolute bare minimum but you’d somehow made it work. And quite well if you were to say for yourself, dressed in a pale blue dress that reached just above your knees and hugged you well enough at the hips but flared out from there. You’d never been much of a fan for heels but given your professional environment you compromised with white shoes that were mostly flat save for a slight lift it gave, only adding an inch or two to your height. Your hair had been a bit harder to sort with your short period of time, but you managed to pull it to a slightly messy bun, dressing it up a bit more with a hairpin you only vaguely remembered buying in the shape of a four pointed star. Looking in the mirror, you sighed in relief at your decent appearance especially with two minutes still on the clock judging by the reflection of your wall clock on the mirror’s surface.   
Rushing with your shoulder strapped purse down the hall you headed for the elevator, checking through briefly and confirming you had all your necessities as your mind already began to drift in the ways this night could turn in your favor.   
Upon reaching the entrance of your building, your heart caught in your throat as you saw him outside waiting for you. In that moment you’d seen him at your door you’d figured he’d be wearing his usual uniform (albeit unusual cape) but instead he was wearing a suit of a similar color. His always neat blonde hair not showing a single unintentional strand out of place save for one which curled just above his forehead.   
“Y/N! Good I was getting worried about you. I was worried perhaps you’d fallen.” the governor smiled pleasantly as he extended his hand to you, gesturing the other towards the limousine waiting on standby.

You’d never imagined yourself in a limousine, yet here you were in one with one of the most influential people on the planet. Really you’d be content if the rest of the date was just this- wait, date, no this wasn’t a date. How could you tell yourself such a thing?

But there was the way his large hands gingerly took yours and didn’t release even once in the vehicle, or even once it started moving and the two of you were settled. Pretending not to really realize or care, you looked out the window as his thumb gingerly caressed your knuckle sending a spark up your arm.

Surely he wouldn’t act like this with just some employee. It was too personal, too..unlike almost everything else you’d seen of him aside from that day in the office. He was a kind, public figure, but all of this was far more intimate. 

As the limo pulled into the front of the clearly high class establishment you couldn’t help but pout that the ride was over, especially as Kray released your hand. Walking to exit before the chauffeur could open his door and so instead they opened your own. You didn’t recognize them, but supposed that for how many people Kray employed it wasn’t as if he could even be expected to recognize them all.

Looking over the restaurant, even with your increased income you could never imagine spending actual money in. Just a glance inside and you worried about being significantly underdressed. You also began to wish you’d bought a bigger chunk of cash.

Was it too much to hope that he would be paying tonight. 

“It’s not as stuffy as it appears to be.” Kray spoke softly behind you nearly making you jump. How could a man of his height and build have the power to sneak up on someone. It wasn’t as if the sound of the limo driving away was all that loud even.    
“That’s not it it’s just...Am I dressed well enough?” you asked, looking up at him and was surprised to find a look of amusement on his face.    
“You’re just fine I assure you.” He said, placing a hand on your waist as he led you into the establishment. Given who he was and his overwhelming presence, multiple heads turned as his reservation was announced and you couldn’t hide the blush crossing your face as strangers gawked you. They must’ve believed you were his girlfriend. But wasn’t that what you wanted, what you hoped as you agreed to come with him.

His touch certainly implied as much, he even pulled your seat out for you as you arrived at your table in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Brushing his hand against your face in what you wondered was an accident but the smile he shot you suggested otherwise.

You didn’t pay much attention as the two of you ordered shortly after the waiter arrived, you didn’t recognize most of the things on the menu much less their wines or cocktails. In a bid to avoid embarrassing yourself, you instead asked Kray to order for you since he clearly knew the place better than you did and surely he’d know something delicious.

Once the waiter left to take your orders, you relaxed some, leaning back in your char slightly while looking back to Kray. “So….remind me...is there any special occasion for tonight?” you asked. Finally digging into the question that had been at the forefront of your mind. 

“I thought I mentioned it.” he said, maintaining his proper, professional voice even though his mannerisms at the table were a bit more juvenile, playfully unrolling the napkin and folding it again as if doing some mindless origami. “I wanted to make sure we were on good footing after the mixup at work. I genuinely feel awful that it happened to begin with and wanted to take you to dinner before you returned after the weekend.” he explained.

Watching his hands, you realized something about him that perhaps should have been obvious from the beginning. While this man knew how to talk up crowds, politicians, and god knows who else, he didn’t have the best ability when it came down to one on one, personal social skills. It was quite cute. “I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much this break has helped me.” you sighed, “To be honest I was worried my life was on the verge of spiraling out of control….helped to get me back on my feet again. Remember why the job interested me in the first place.”   
“That makes me very glad to hear.” Kray nodded, extending his hand out towards you as you retracted it in nervousness. “There’s….actually another reason for our meeting tonight however.”

You could feel your heartbeat steadily speeding up as you looked at his hand, held open and beckoning to you. You brought your own back to his, he seemed to relax as you did so. “And...what would that be Governor?”   
Perhaps it could have been your imagination, but you could have sworn you saw his perpetually closed eyes twitch at that. But as he maintained his soft smile you couldn’t bother to care, “I’ve been, watching you closely since you arrived here. You’re a hard worker, and smart at that. “He began, the compliments making your cheeks flush. “But you’re also...well, quite beautiful, and you have a lovely voice. I’d been meaning to approach you for so long but every time my anxieties would stop me.”

This...this was really happening wasn’t it, you had to be dreaming, “I’m really...not any of those-”

“Don’t be humble, I know you know your own capabilities. It was in how you presented yourself when you were being interviewed by my assistant. I rewatched that recording over and over. You’ve got a silver tongue when you want to and intelligence to match. I can’t speak that if I know right there how I felt about you….but it’s been long enough for me to think. “ he chuckled, “But to see you crying in my arms, as awful as I felt for the situation. You were strangely cute. I almost wanted to see you cry more.”

Looking up at him, you should have been hurt that he felt that way about seeing you in such a vulnerable position but truth be told. It was kind of hot. “So what you’re saying is…”   
Kray reached both his hands around your own, hanging on tightly, as if one slip and you would fall away from him, “(Y/N)....I want to be with you. I want to be with you forever, as long as we live through whatever happens. I’ve watched you every day through your computer camera just thinking of how I wanted to say this to you. Please. Let me be with you.”

That was...genuinely creepy, but at the same time. Why didn’t it bother you. None of this bothered you. It all was making you happier than you could imagine being in such a long time. You hadn’t noticed that your mouth was slightly open, shit he must’ve worried you were going to say no, “Kray...you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to hear something like that. I thought you were just pitying me.” you chuckled, “Never thought one of the most influential people of the century would care about someone like me.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” he smiled, looking close to crying even as you watched him struggle to hold his composure. “I love you, I do. And you’ve made me so happy. “ Kray stretched one of his hands to you, caressing your cheek and you brought your own, now free hand to hold his own against it.    
“Thank you...though I’ll admit that day you comforted me when I was crying was the first time i even thought about you in any way other than a boss.” you admitted, “But can I ask one thing of you?”

“Yes (Y/N) anything. I’d give you the moon if I could.”

He was kind of funny like this, far more innocent in how he spoke, more vulnerable than what you’d believed he’d ever show to the public, “Please, don’t watch me through the computer camera anymore. It’s kind of creepy.”

Kray smiled, looking embarrassed for having confessed something like that, “Yes of course.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The actual dinner was somewhat a haze in your mind. So filled with emotions and thoughts of him that you struggled to contribute anything meaningful conversation wise after his confession. He seemed to be much the same, babbling out the occasional small talk that was very much unlike him. It was cute. You paid far more attention to how he moved, how he spoke, the slight rigidness in his left arm, more than anything that was said.

It was almost a relief to you when dinner was over, not because you didn’t want to spend time with him obviously, but because you could work your way around him with more physical affection than a public space would allow you to. Running your hand through his hair on the ride back to your apartment as the other hand rested on his thigh.

He didn’t seem to mind, holding onto your waist as he’d wasted no time in pulling you closer to his side, practically attaching himself to your hip. As the limo neared your apartment building once again, a thought crossed your mind sharp enough you had to vocalize the question, “I don’t suppose….I could stay at your home tonight?”    
Kray glanced down to you, lowering his hand to cup your face. “If that’s what you want I don’t see the issue.”    
And so you two did just that, letting the driver know to head towards the Foresight Foundation instead. Then a bit further along, towards the houses and apartments which almost were as impressive as the building where you worked. Pulling into a gated community where the limo finally stalled in front of a home as pristine and white as you would expect. And also almost as large as the entire complex you lived in. 

He was the one to open your door this time, taking your hand and dismissing the driver as he led you up the stairs leading up to his home. You waited for him to pull out keys but instead upon reaching the door, a bright light showed from a spot near his point of view, evidently scanning his eyes closed as they were. He removed the glove from his right hand and pressed it against the door knob which seemed to scan it too.    
“That’s quite allot of security measures.” you noted as the door finally clicked, allowing Kray to push it opened for you to enter as he held the door. Looking at the door frame, you pondered for a moment if it was specially made. It had to be one of the few entrances you hadn’t seen him duck to get through. 

“Given who I am, you have to understand the potential for thieves is always present, not to mention that of assasination attempts from Mad Burnish. That’s why my home has multiple turrets that can fire ice bullets and fire retardants when needed.” Kray explained as you stepped inside. The lights automatically turned out as the two of you stepped in. 

You were expecting something a bit more extravagant such as a chandelier or a spiraling staircase, but instead the home, while large and clearly expensive, was very minimalistic. Simple, but expensive looking white couches, pale blue tables, and prism shaped lights hanging from the ceiling. 

“I don’t spend much time here.” Kray explained, catching onto your confusion at the bareness of his home, “So I don’t see the need to keep it as anything more than this for the occasional company party or family visit. But it’s getting late...perhaps we should go upstairs.”

“And to your bedroom-” you began before covering your mouth, realizing the implications. 

Kray didn’t miss those implications at all, in fact he smiled as he seemed to welcome them. “Is that what you want?” he asked, his own face so horribly close to yours that you could feel his warm breath against your own heating cheeks. 

You didn’t have to speak, your face spoke all you wanted to say to him as you batted your eyes, lips pouting at the start of a sentence Kray wouldn’t let you say as he swept you off your feet with ease. Lifting you up the stairs in a bridal carry to his room. True it was just as simply decorated as the rest of his house, but the bed looked far more like a sea of sheets than a solid object.

Kray set you down as if you were a precious crown being left on a velvet cushion. Standing over you on the bed, “Do you want to go to sleep…? Or, do you want me too…?” his words left his lips with some uncertainty. You realized with some level of smugness that from the way he acted, the lack of sureness in his motions since you’d arrived in the room, that this man likely had never done something like this before, or at least in a long time.

“Oh please shut up and take me already.” you said, with a flash of courage reaching your hand out and tugging on his shirt, barely pulling him down in your direction an inch or so. 

His face went an absolute precious shade of pink as he nodded, blabbering something or another in an air of unease that was so unlike him as he nodded. “May I undress you?” he asked, palming at his suit before catching himself.

“Go right ahead.” you smiled, pulling your arms from your body and making yourself limp to his touch. He undressed you, large hands tracing over your body and taking care to carefully place your garments to the side as if he was undressing a doll. And with his size over you, well perhaps that was fairly accurate to say. 

It wasn’t long before he had you naked under him while he was still fully dressed. You knew you should have been embarrassed, but the earnestness in how he’d fallen apart in the act of intimacy caught your attention far more than your lack of clothes ever could. He looked down at himself, reaching to unbutton his own suit now, eyes shifting away from your naked body, “Should I...undress as well?”

“Only if you want to.I won’t make you.” You said, though honestly a large part of you just wanted to rip it off of him yourself.

He relaxed a bit at that, only reaching down to unbutton his pants, “Forgive me, I don’t like being naked all that often.” he apologized, and you noted he promptly relaxed a bit more when you’d told him that.   
“It’s fine, don’t worry. But can I ask, this isn’t your first time is it?”

You watched him lower his trousers, not fully removing them but did so enough to where he could begin to release his length, he paused just before removing his briefs however, “No it’s just...been a long time. And I’ve had you in my thoughts so long this all feels...surreal.” he admitted. How was he being so vulnerable with you, you didn’t doubt his words, but you still struggled to recognize them as being made your way.

“I know how you feel. It feels like a dream to me too.” you smiled at him, tugging him again onto the bed and this time he obliged. The bed sank significantly as he leaned down over you. “I’ve done this a few times before myself, I can take it so don’t worry about messing up.”

Kray removed his hand from his crotch to cup your cheek a moment, “You’re starting to sound more like a boss than I do. Why are you making me feel so nervous?” Kray asked himself, pulling your face close to his. 

You welcomed it, kissing his cheek, “I would love to ask you the same, I was barely able to keep my hands to myself during dinner after you confessed to me.” you said, pushing his hand back down towards his pants. “So go ahead, if that’s what you want I’m all yours, I’ve wanted to be for a while.”

“Alright, just fair warning...I may be a lot.” Kray said, pulling down his briefs entirely. You wanted to joke with him, that anyone with that particular organ would like to say they were a lot. But you had to freeze as you spotted the monster he hid under there. You realized with a start he was probably the reason condoms came in ‘magnum’ sized. His glove was still removed from his right hand from when he’d scanned his finger print, and so it was that hand he brought to your entrance. Hell, even his fingers seemed so much larger against you.

“I sure hope so..” you said without thinking as he began rubbing circles along your clit, ghosting over it at first before he seemed to grow more confident in placing more pressure. You shivered, feeling as if you could just melt onto his hand. When he slipped his first finger in, you could feel yourself fill substantially with just that that you’d thought he had to have shoved several in. But dear gods, did you feel it when that one finger began to move, rocking up and down in your center making a beckoning motion that had you biting your lips. When his second, and third finger entered you felt about ready to pass out right there. Shit, he hadn’t even used that weapon of his and already you were feeling more pleasure here than from any other person you’d been with in recent memory. 

“Are you sure you’ll be able to handle me? (Y/N) You’re already looking overwhelmed.” he asked, pulling his fingers away and making you whimper. Peaking your eyes opened from being tightly closed and catching the slightest smirk on his lips. While he was being considerate, you were certain he enjoyed getting to tease you, just a bit. At least he didn’t seem as nervous anymore.

“Don’t….ahhh, don’t even think of stopping.” You breathed heavily, your chest shivering as sweat had already begun beading along your skin and you didn’t have to glance down to feel you were very wet. “I can take it, I want to take all of you or none of you, got it?” you breathed, well prepared to follow up on that as you couldn’t imagine being denied such a pleasure with a simple tease.

Kray nodded, and you saw the flash of a different kind of determination in his eyes as he nodded, “Of course, how cruel would I be...to deny that.” he said, pressing his fingers back in again and pumping them with more force, getting you to the point of near tears as he pulled his hand away just before you could climax. Not leaving you wanting for long as he slowly began pressing his massive length into you. “Tell me if at any point you change your mind. I don’t want to push you.” he said, and you could understand his worry. Even with your own natural lubrication, it was still a process to even get past his tip. 

You nodded your head, forgetting how to speak for a moment before he pushed into you with more force very near slamming your head into the headboard. His sharpening breaths sent chills up your spine and flushed away any coherent thoughts you may have still clung to. 

Everytime you thought you’d taken all of him, he pressed in further against you, glancing down for only a moment, you could spot a prominent bulge pressing from your stomach. You’d dreamt of what it would be like with him filling you, but never pictured it to be quite as powerful as this.

When he finally hilted himself against you you saw black for a second along with a sharp pain that was almost immediately replaced with a pleasurable pressure. He pushed some of your messy hair away with his still gloved left hand, swiping away sweat with it. And you saw it, for the first time, his eyes, his actual eyes. Those red orbs that looked at you with a predatory glance you’d never anticipated from him, especially after how babbling he’d been at the start of your encounter. He’d been holding back in the past.He’d been holding back for you, for your own sake. Kray held your gaze, as if making sure you were ready for what came next.

And what came next was him slamming into you over and over again, pulling out all the way before forcing himself back in without giving you even a moment to rest from his girth. It was pain, but damn if it wasn’t pleasure as well. While you’d already been close to coming when he’d first entered you, he’d held you off your edge for this long due to the sheer intensity keeping your body focussed on not actively dying. It wasn't long before the dam would burst however and you feared that when it did you would never be the same.

A man of his size, you figured he had to have a good amount of stamina even if he hadn’t been with another person in some time. The idea of him ramming into you even after you were worn and exhausted excited you as much as it terrified you. 

“K-Kray, I’m, I’m going to-” you tried to speak, if only to let him know how strongly you were enjoying this, that he’d managed what plenty of partners had failed to in the past. 

He only grunted in response, increasing his own thrusts in a more frantic manner, chasing his own high along with yours. And with one particularly hard thrust….

Kray smacked your head hard against the headboard of the bed.

You blacked out.

\---------------------------------------------

When you woke up, you had an icepack pressed on your forehead and soft blankets wrapped around you as Kray sat on a chair next to you on the bed with worried eyes, “Oh thank god you’re okay. I was terrified that I’d hurt you.”

While you did feel a pounding pain in your skull, your insides felt as though they’d been straight up rearranged by him and more upsettingly that you’d been edged from what should have been the best orgasm in your life. “You...you got a bit carried away there didn’t you.” you chuckled, slowly sitting up but stopping as you felt dizzied. 

“Yes and I am terribly sorry. I should have been more careful.” he apologized with a sigh, “This isn’t making you...reconsider our arrangement…?”   
You brought your hand to his chest, playfully poking him, “The second I’m lucid, we’re going at it again, and I don’t care if it fucking kills me.”

\--------------

END


End file.
